[unreadable] The long term aim of this project is to develop a novel wireless cardiac pacemaker electrode system. With the proposed technology, multiple such electrodes can be positioned at optimal sites within the coronary veins of the heart for cardiac resynchronization therapy, but require no lead wires from the pacing power source and controller. The wireless features of such pacing electrodes are further enhanced by a novel, low-intrusiveness stent-based mechanical design. [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall Phase I aim is to demonstrate that it is safe and technically feasible to deliver cardiac pacemaker functions with the new wireless stent-based electrode system. This aim will be pursued through performance of eight research tasks focused on definition of requirements, stent electrode design, electronics and signal processing, electronics packaging design, electronics testing, transmitter design, safety analysis, and feasibility reporting. [unreadable] [unreadable] Eventual commercialization of this technology could significantly stimulate the market for an advanced, new generation of networked cardiac resynchronization therapy pacemaker products. [unreadable] [unreadable]